Immortal Crystals
by IceFoxFire
Summary: When legends turn into myths, people just disregard it. But the shocking revelation of an old war that had been going on shocked everyone. Fragments of materials and people frozen in green ice bound to be frozen forever. But when a teen turns up everyday in the museum, can the world handle the news? / My first fic.


**Kyaa, my first fic! I'm hoping this would be a wonderful fic. Besides its not everyday you see a fic where our beloved exorcist do their job and yet they're in... somewhere. Prolouge here we go!**

* * *

**Innocence of the Immortal**

**Prolouge**

A boy was standing in the middle of bunch of a ruins of what used to be a building. He had shoulder length stark white hair and a clown mask was perched on top his head. He was wearing a white cloak and his left arm was missing, save from the cap with a cross shape on it. His right gloved hand was holding a large broad sword and his hair's rear was standing from the green electricity crackling about. He was standing on shallow water and each step he made resounded. After a few steps, he collapsed to his knees with a plop and started sobbing.

He dropped his sword, making it return to its left arm form and returning to a regular red arm, and his whole frame was wracking with sobs. His cries echoed over the raven night and a crescent moon shined down on him. surrounding him was a group of still people with torn clothes. They were bloody and bruised and their hands was strewn to the side, obviously blocked an attack for the boy. The white-haired boy reached for the green-haired girl's face and cupped her cheeks.

Then something strange happened.

Anklets, a disc, a sword, rows of teeth, a little hammer, strings from a piano, bracelets, a blue gem and, lastly, an arm glowed a green light. The boy looked up, suddenly alert for enemies, and prepared to activate his arm, only to find it fading away and slowly formed to woman wearing a grey dress lined with silver. The boy looked around to see that the same from his friends' materials. He was suddenly angry but the golwing woman was no fazed by it, serving the boy to be angrier.

"Allen, dear, calm down." The woman assured. "I am Maria, better yet known as Grave of Maria."

"M-Master's Innocence?" Allen croaked out, throat dry from dehydration.

"I am. After he died, the soul of Grave of Maria immeadiately went to you. How it happened, I do not know." Maria explained calmly, her voice ringing out like bells being chimed. "I am now fused with Crown Clown. Crown Clown's a boy, mind you."

"C-Can I meet him?" Allen asked with a fading British accent.

"Of course. He was dying to meet you." Maria chuckled as particles of green light formed a man with a lithe body wearing a crisp gray suit and white dress shirt, completed with black slacks and silver shoes. He had silver hair like Allen's, but it was a bit wavy. His eyes would flicker from silver to gold. "Allen, meet the human form of Crown Clown."

"Hello, Allen, I was estatic to meet you." Crown Clown beamed at the boy. A beat of silence followed

"What's happening?" Allen said, have finally found his voice.

"We decided to come out of your Innocences, so we can talk to you." A gruff voice sounded beside Crown Clown. He was similar to his owner but he was kinder and more knowledgeable. "I'm Mugen, by the way and this is my little brother, Tettsui."

"Heya, Allen!" A little boy with red hair and green eyes formed beside Mugen. He was wearing a scarf and Allen reminded him when they were turned into kids due to a certain potion. "He was called Moyashi by my owner, right Crown-nii?"

"He was called that." Crown chuckled at the look of Allen's face.

"Yare, yare, can we just move down to business?" A lazy voice sounded beside Maria. The man was of teen age and had short green hair with a darker shade slicked back. "I'm bored..."

"You're always bored, Shiga-kun." A woman with wavy black hair giggled beside Shiga.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, Jikanko-chan." Shiga quipped.

"Alright, Shiga, calm down. You don't want Butsuko to get mad." A semi-bald man as old as Mugen chuckled beside Jikanko.

"S-Shut up, Noel!"

"Tch, stupid Shiga, scared of a little girl." A dark green-haired man beside Tettsui mumbled.

"You said something, Senrei-kun?" A girl behind Crown and asked. It sent shivers down everyone's spine. Suddenly, Allen was hugged by a man in his mid-twenties.

"W-What the!? Who are you?" Allen asked as he squirmed out of the older man's grasp.

"Timothy's gone, Allen!" The man wailed.

""Tsukikami, stop. He doesn't know you." Crown said firmly.

"T-Tsukikami... as in the spirit Timothy tells us?" Allen asked.

Tsukikami sniffed and stood up and went beside Tettsui. Allen stared at the dwellers of his missing left arm. Crown Clown and others looked so sad and each of them returned to their dwelling place before Allen stopped them.

"W-Wait..." Allen croaked out, in the verge of dying because of blood loss and hunger. They have been fighting for 72 hours. "H-Hear me out... p-please?"

"What is it, my owner?" Crown Clown flew to the white-haired boy and held his hands.

"What is it that you need?" Maria asked and flew next to Crown Clown, cupping Allen's cheeks.

"I need you to revive them. We promised each other we will see the end of this war..." Allen looked at them with pleading eyes. "I can't go on without them. Even if I'm dying, we want to see the product of Komui and the others' sacrifice for. Please Crown Clown... Maria."

Crown Clown and Maria sighed and looked at their fellow Innocence. They all had hope in their eyes to see their owners one last time. Maria sighed and stood up. Crown's eyes widened in shock, but nodded anyways. He went to Butsuko and they talked. Crown kissed Butsuko's forehead and the latter was crying. The Innocence all hugged each other. Allen's silver orbs widened in realization.

"Stop, if you're going to sacrifice yourselves don't. I know my wish was selfish and you don't have to it." Allen said frantically. Maria gave him a tender smiled and hushed the boy.

"Allen, even if you wished for another, the result will be the same." Maria said. "Just so you know, Allen, your father and I never wanted to abandon you. You will know everything in due time."

"W-Wha... your my mother?" Allen asked as he fought to stay awake.

"Shush now, Allen. You have a long journey ahead of you. Sleep tight now." Maria gave the boy one last smile.

Before the darkness took in, Allen heard one last thing.

_"I love you, Little Musician. Don't forget that."_

* * *

Maria cried as she clutched Crown Clown's suit. Butsuko was behind Crown and was rubbing circles behind his back.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth, Crown-nii, Maria-nii?" Butsuko asked.

"It was for our son's own good, my little sister." Crown whispered. "It was for his own good."

Butsuko nodded and went to hover above her master's dead body. The married couple in the middle of their circle stood up and a piano materialized from a green haze in front of Crown Clown. Maria stood in the middle with her arms open wide and the other, save for Crown Clown, extended their arms.

"Nea-kun, will he really know the truth one day?" Maria whispered to her husband.

"He will one day, Maria. He's a smart kid." Nea/Crown Clown whispered as he started playing the intro. An eerie sounding music filled the ruined place. "Mana taught him well."

Maria smiled and started singing.

_"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao..."_

The music faded towards the end as the spirits smiled one last time and was replaced by tiny green particles.

* * *

**I hope you like the prolouge of my first fic! Please review.**

***IceFoxFire***


End file.
